This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Virus maturation is often induced by a response to environmental signals like low pH, DNA/RNA packaging and receptor binding. In many cases, they are accompanied by dramatic conformational changes of capsid proteins. Nudaurelia Capensis omega Virus (NV) is a member of Tetravirus, T=4 non-enveloped icosahedral ssRNA viruses. The virus like particles (VLP) of NV coat protein undergo auto-proteolysis after pH-dependent large conformational changes (LCC) induced by lowering the pH (